User talk:Dino13
=August= Welcome Hi, welcome to Kick-Ass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dino13 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) =September= Adoption Hi I noticed you were active editing this month and are one of the top 5 editors, so am wondering if you have anything to add at w:forum:AR:Adoption request for Kick-Ass Wiki regarding the application. +Y 07:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Reversal Help Request Hi Dino, I don't see you here that much, thanks for your edits on the Kick-Ass page. This is a bit unusual request, but can you perhaps help with Vandalism reversal. We've had a lot these past few weeks, I've been having trouble keeping up with the attacks we've had. I'm managing, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind just checking some of the other edits in the Wiki Activity when you have the chance. I can reverse most of them, but I am not superman... Oogaman seems to be busy, who is the admin on this site. If you wouldn't mind helping me, that would be great. Thanks. SilentAltruist (talk) 18:18, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Templates, Comic Character Thanks for your recent contributions, please use the character template box when adding info, it helps simplify and keep things more organized, thanks. SilentAltruist (talk) 00:59, November 12, 2013 (UTC) News and Updates Hi Dino, nice to see you active again, thanks for your edits. I just want to inform you that I am the new "head" admin and bureaucrat on this wikia as of last week. Oogaman has taken an extended leave of unknown duration, so in that light I've taken up the responsibility of looking out for the wikia. I realize you're not a chatty fellow, but if there's any questions you might have or need help with anything please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks. SilentAltruist (talk) 05:54, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Keep the Wikia running if possible Dino, not sure if you read your messages but I will be gone for a long time from the wikia... since you are the most active contributor here, please keep it running if possible and vandalism free. I won't have time to reverse all the edits so I am hoping you will check page content from time to time. There's no one else on this wikia except me. You're the most active contributor, so it falls on you... till I get back. If you're willing I can make you an admin if you wish. Just let me know. SilentAltruist (talk) 04:23, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Comic pages Hi Dino13, I need to warn you about uploading the pictures from the kick-ass comics, I'd rather you not upload the entire page copies from the issues. While it is nice to see them, it might go against some copy right laws, and I'd rather not have them be removed from a greater authority, please refrain from posting full copies of comics unless, you can find permission to do so. Thanks. SilentAltruist (talk) 23:31, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Copyright and Ban You uploaded more copyrighted pages the wikia after I gave you a warning about them. I've banned you for the duration of this year for your lapse in code of conduct, it is your responsibility to adhere to the rules of Copyright. You were warned. SilentAltruist (talk) 02:44, December 31, 2013 (UTC)